Theodore Nott: The Beginning
by Astrea Von Hurston
Summary: Theodore Nott, the mysterious character, only known for being a Slytherin and unfriendly with Malfoy's gang. With a Death Eater father, and outcasted by his own house, he must make his own friends and survive on his own.


Author's Note: Another Slytherin fanfic, as I attempt to improve Serpents and Muggleborns and return it too I know this chapter is short, but the rest will be a great deal longer. I hope you enjoy it! II am a bit sad, due to the fact that I found out some of my favorite writer's are giving up on fanfiction, but I will go on. Please check out my other most recently updated fic, Hoogwarts the Musical on my other account "Wednesday's Due", found in my favorite author's list.   
Disclaimer: Not mine! Theodore Nott: The Beginning 

_Chapter One: Introduction and Preparations_

Astrea Von Hurston

His birthday was not celebrated by people across the country. His name was not known by every child and adult. He did not have a cool-looking scar on his forehead that made people gasp and ask impolite questions. He was indeed a wizard, one millionth of a complete world of people like him. He was really no different.

Living off money that nicer people deserved, he was well off. He didn't live in a grand mansion, nor a cardboard box. He wasn't in the "muggle suburbs", nor was he living in poverty. He lived in a not too shabby place deep in the Scottish countryside, with just enough rooms to get you kind-of lost.

He was just... Theodore. Just Theodore. And he liked it that way. You could say he had a dark past, you could see it in his deep charcoal and blue eyes. But it did not affect anyone besides his subconscious, that found clever ways to torture him when he least expected it.

Theodore did not admire his reflection, but he didn't hate it as well. Black hair that was due for a cut, long and narrow features, a strong and slightly hooked nose, deep frown lines, fair skin, and slightly crooked pale yellow-white teeth.

He was nothing special, attractive in his own exotic way, but not beautiful like some kind of rare male Veela. He would look awful with blonde hair, his eyebrows were too dark.

Theodore Nott could be labeled as an introvert, his father, also Theodore, had constantly called him that. Speaking of some kind of Death Eater thingy and someone's soon return. Theodore, the shorter one, always got a bit confused and hoped that the subject would be avoided in the future. He didn't know what being quiet had to do with death and eating.

Theodore was a smart one most of the time, clever with his retorts and always getting himself in trouble. He was never very happy, but who could be when his mother was dead and his father kept screaming in his sleep in the middle of the night? The bags under his eyes had grown darker as the screaming got louder.

April 24, 1991

"Theodore," the tall man looked down his long nose at his son, who could have passed as his twin, despite the fact that he was one foot shorter.

"Yes?" the awkwardly tall and skinny eleven-year-old replied, eyes raising to connect with round blue orbs.

"Do you know what today is?"

A smile almost brightened the boy's face. Had his father remembered his birthday? No more outings with Lucius Malfoy and the other men?

Just to be on the safe side, Theodore said, "No, sir."

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have invited us over for tea and brandy. Apparently, our living space is not adequate enough," his father said, grimacing in bitter resentment.

Theodore grimaced as well, but for different reasons. "Will Draco be there?"

"Yes, and you best not hang him on the chandelier again. I nearly lost my standing with the Malfoys. I had to explain to a frantic Narcissa about how you've been experiencing very strong wand less magic lately. They then thought I was a showoff."

"It was an accident. Besides, Malfoy's a bloody bragger and he deserved what he got!" Theodore stated defensively.

"Despite that, I do not want any mishaps tonight. Lucius just happens to be my only way out of Azkaban," his father sneered, and left the room in a flurry of black robes.

Theodore stared at the doorway. His father constantly mentioned a prison called Azkaban, but never explained why he might go there. But the boy didn't ponder on this very long, their only house elf, Tharty, was ushering him out of the foyer and into his bedroom so he could get prepared for the evening.

"Young Master Theodore," the elf squeaked in frustration as Theodore sat on the floor on the other side of the room, long arms folded stubbornly.

"I absolutely refuse to be seen in light blue!" Theodore shouted, glaring forcefully at the powdery turquoise robes in resentment. "I swear, you must have gotten those robes from my mother's old wardrobe!"

"Master, please. Tharty thinks these will bring out your eyes!" Tharty the house elf exclaimed.

"You're nuts!" the boy cried dramatically. "Draco will never leave me alone if I'm seen in _that!_"

The small elf grumbled to himself as he dug through the closet before bringing out a plain black cloak. He held it out to Theodore, who reluctantly took it with a frown on his face.

"Thanks," he grumbled half-heartedly, pulling the robes over his black slacks and white dress shirt with a shrug.

"Now, we must cut your hair, sir," Tharty exclaimed, conjuring up scissors out of thin air with a snap of his long gray fingers.

"No, no, and no!" Theodore shouted, "my hair is just fine. Just slick it back some and I will be good enough for the Malfoys."

The elf sighed, vanished the scissors with another snap, and made his way over to Theodore, beginning on the boy's dark and thin hair, grumbling all the while.


End file.
